The present invention relates to social network content streams. More particularly, the present invention relates to social network activity modes.
Social networks allow users to connect and communicate to create a shared user experience. A social network user may post messages to the social network, and other social network contacts of the social network user may view the posted messages. Social network users may also post photographs, and comment on other social network users' posted messages.